Evil and Feeling
by xxpurebloodtwigaxx
Summary: Selama ini aku tidak jahat , hanya ingin mencari perhatian orang yang kusukai,  berharap aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Walaupun aku jahat, aku juga punya perasaan. Mind to read n review? Oneshot!


**Haii.. Author buat oneshot yang pertama kalinya. Hehee.. Smoga anda suka.. Ini menceritakan dari sisi Bellatrix Lestrange *yah,yah, aku tau dia jahat* tapi dia itu gak jahat-jahat amat sih menurut aku.. *karna author suka tokoh-tokoh antagonis! Dasar author gaje!***

**Disclaimer** :: Harry Potter belongs to Madame JKR

**Pairing** :: Kira-kira apa?

**Warning** :: OOC, Battle of Hogwarts (time), gaje, alure cepet, dialog beda dari buku atau film, gak nyambung (author udah lupa scenenya -_-)

**Summary** :: Selama ini aku tidak jahat , hanya ingin mencari perhatian orang yang kusukai, berharap aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Walaupun aku jahat, aku juga punya perasaan.

**Symbol **:: #*#: Skip time

**Bella's POV**

Aku dan beberapa Death Eater lainnya menunggu kedatangan Harry Potter, ya, _The-Boy-Who-Lived _. Begitu pula dengan orang yang kucintai, yap, Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. Bukan Rodolphus. Tidak ada orang yang tau tentang hal itu. Semua orang mengira aku mencintai Rodolphus. Tapi hatiku hanya kuberikan pada Voldemort. Hanya dialah yang kucintai.

Akhirnya Harry Potter itu datang juga. Kami semua langsung menatap anak itu. Ternyata berani juga dia datang kesini. Dia ternyata tidak takut pada Voldemort.

"Harry Potter, _The-Boy-Who-Lived_, datang untuk mati," kata Voldemort. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Aku menatap Voldemort dan tongkatnya bergantian. Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Death Eaters dan Voldemort.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ seru Voldemort sambil mengancungkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry. Anak itu langsung terlempar dan _mati_. Ya, kuharap dia benar-benar mati. Aku sudah capek dengan semua hal ini. Setelah kami menang, aku akan menceraikan Rodolphus dan menyatakan cintaku pada Voldemort. Aku tau semua orang akan berpikir aku gila atau semacamnya. Tapi aku sebenarnya tidak gila. Selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura untuk menutupi semuanya. Aku juga disebut jahat. Aku memang orang yang tidak tau malu. Aku akan melakukan hal yang _ku_anggap benar walaupun itu hal yang salah. Aku akan melakukan hal-hal benar di mana saja dan kapan saja. Aku tidak peduli. Sehingga aku disebut gila. Selama ini aku tidak jahat, hanya ingin mencari perhatian orang yang kusukai. Dan berharap aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

Tiba-tiba Voldemort terjatuh. Salah satu Horcrux sudah dihancurkan. Aku menghampiri Voldemort.

"My lord," kataku agak panik. Aku berharap ia membalas ucapanku dengan halus. Tapi harapanku tidak terkabulkan. Ia mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh. Ia berdiri tanpa bantuanku. Aku berdiri dengan kesusahan. Keseimbanganku sudah roboh.

Semua Death Eaters menatap Harry dan Voldemort bergantian. Juga saling menatap satu sama lain. Salah satu dari mereka harus berani maju dan mengecek apakah anak itu sudah benar-benar mati.

Narcissa berjalan maju. Ia sekarang berada di sampingku.

Aku melemparkan senyum _gila_ku ke arah Cissy. Aku sedikit menganggukkan kepalaku. Ia berjalan ke arah anak itu. Ketika ia sudah sampai di dekat anak itu, ia duduk bersimpuh, mengecek keadaan Harry.

Aku tahu. Cissy tidak mengecek Harry. Hanya akulah yang bisa melihat Cissy bertanya pada Harry apakah Draco masih hidup. Aku juga bisa melihat Harry yang mengangguk kecil. Anggukan anak itu memang tidak bisa dilihat sama sekali. Ditambah lagi para Death Eaters dan Voldemort tidak terlalu memerhatikan mereka. Tapi aku sangat memerhatikan Cissy dan anak itu.

"Dia sudah mati," kata Cissy. Aku tidak rela melaporkan hal itu kepada Voldemort. Aku tidak mau Cissy dibunuh. Tinggal dia satu-satunya kerabatku.

Semua Death Eaters dan Voldemort tersenyum keji.

"TIDAK! HARRRYYY!" teriak si monster itu. Siapa-lagi-namanya-itu, er.. Hagrid.

"Ayo kita ke Hogwarts, kita temui semua orang. Kita harus menyebarkan ini ke seluruh dunia sihir," kata Voldemort sambil berjalan keluar dari Hutan Terlarang. Aku dan yang lainnya mengikutinya. Hagrid menggendong Harry.

#*#

**Di Hogwarts...** **Ketika Harry terbangun..**

Kulihat anak itu berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah kawanannya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini, kau dan aku!" seru Harry.

Teman-temannya berteriak. Kita akan bertempur.._ lagi_. Kulihat Cissy, Lucius, Draco, dan beberapa Death Eaters lainnya meninggalkan Hogwarts. Mereka sudah tidak ingin bertempur. Mereka sudah tidak ingin menjadi pengikut Voldemort. Tapi aku, aku akan bertarung hingga akhir. Sampai titik darah penghabisan. Aku dan Death Eaters lainnya berubah menjadi kabut hitam dan menyerang Hogwarts. Aku menuju ke Aula Besar. Mencari target.

Aku melihat keluarga Weasley. Keluarga blood traitor. Hmm, lumayan juga. Aku berubah kembali.

Aku menyerang si rambut merah dan dua orang temannya. Si Mudblood dan anak Lovegood. Aku melontarkan _Killing Curse _ke arah si rambut merah. Tapi meleset 1 inci. Sialan.

Si Weasley yang lebih tua, mungkin ia ibu, maju.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada anak-anakmu ketika aku sudah membunuhmu? Ketika Mummy pergi seperti Freddie?"

"Kau. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Menyentuh. Anak-anak. Kami. Lagi!" seru si Ibu Weasley itu. Ia menyerang jantungku, melontarkan mantra yang entah kutahui. Aku membeku. Jantungku tak berdetak. Saraf-sarafku tidak berfungsi. Aku seperti mayat hidup. Aneh. Mungkinkah ini saatnya aku mati? Mungkinkah aku tidak akan melihat Voldemort lagi? Orang yang kucintai? Ia bahkan belum tau bahwa aku mencintainya.

Si Ibu Weasley menyerangku kembali. Tubuhku hancur berkeping-keping. Saat itu juga aku tahu. Aku telah mengakhiri dunia ini. Selamat tinggal Voldemort. Maafkan cintaku yang sebenarnya tidak seharusnya.

**-FiNiSh—**

**Author: jelek ya?**

**Readers: Bangeeet!**

**Author: -_- Pujian diterima, kritik dan saran juga! Thank you everyone!**

**a/n: Follow my twitter valensezra if u like my FFs !**

**Love,**

**Valen The Idol *digeplakk***

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
